One King to Another
by Tasteful-Lies
Summary: When Bilbo brings the Arkenstone to Lord Thranduil, Karma tags along to assist him. But what happens when she is taken hostage and used to bargain with Thorin? *-Rated M for violence and sexual situations-*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One King to Another- Chapter I**

**Author: Cleo Harrison**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Rating:** **T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by**

**J.R.R Tolkien, (Writer) or Peter Jackson, (Director)**

-Karma's P.O.V-

"Bilbo… I'm not so sure that this is a good idea." I tell the hobbit who is walking beside me.

"The what do you propose we do?" He asks, stopping and turning to face me.

"Maybe something that Thorin won't pull our heads off of our necks for!" I tell him, becoming irritated at his lack of sense.

"Thorin is becoming sick, Karma. Don't lie to me and say that you have not noticed." I bow my head in pain, the face of my leader appearing in my mind. His face distorted with rage and torment. The gold sickness had been sucessfully passed to Thorin from his father and grandfather.

"I do not deny his illness, but that makes this no less risky." I tell him, my voice faltering. He continues walking, and I run to catch up with him again. I'm rather short, almost as tall as Thorin. But my mother was a human and I have split genes, sentencing me to be shamed by most dwarves because of my lack of ability to grow a beard. I subconsciously lift my hand to my chin, feeling the smooth hairless skin. Bilbo and I walk in silence until we reach the entrance of Thranduil's tent.

"Enter." I hear the elf's voice flow from inside of the tent before the guards can say anything. I give the Hobbit one last worried glance before we step into Thranduil's Canopy. I stay in the doorway while Bilbo nervously continues further into the tent. Thranduil is leaning over a desk covered with maps and what looks to be military forms.

"Eh Hem…," Bilbo clears his throat before speaking again.

"My Lord Thranduil, I have come to-" He barely begins speaking before the Elven king cuts him off.

"If you have not come bearing news that Oakenshield has changed his mind and is willing to relinquish our share of the treasure, then you and yours are not welcome here." He says, still leaned over his desk.

"M'lord, I do not bear news, but rather have a conclusion to the issue between Thorin and yourself." Bilbo says, surprising me with a steady voice.

"Why does your companion linger in the doorway?" Thranduil asks, finally turning around, his bright eyes scanning the room before him. I look down to stare at my feet, feeling his calculating stare on me. Bilbo looks back at me, beckoning me forwards with his eyes. I slowly walk to Bilbo's side, keeping my eyes low as I approach him.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord. I prefer to keep my distance from those I do not know." I say, trying to keep the fear from my voice. The tall, white-haired elf walks towards us, a scrutinizing look in his eyes.

"You are afraid." He says, more as a statement than a question. Bilbo becomes to look irritated at the loss of topic in the conversation.

"My Lord Thranduil, I have the Arkenstone." Bilbo blurts out, trying to get me and the King back on track. Thranduil's attention instantly snaps towards the Hobbit, and he takes a threateningly swift step towards him.

"Reveal it." He says, staring down at Bilbo with complete attention. Bilbo reaches to the inner pocket of his vest, pulling out the white, glowing stone. Thranduil's eyes become misty as he studies the stone intensely.

"Why have you brought this here?" Thranduil asks us, holding out his hands for Bilbo to place the Arkenstone in. Bilbo tentatively hands over the 'King's Jewel' before answering.

"I wish you to have it because I know that if it should be in Thorin's possession, he would be even more ill than he is now, and we fear for him." I remain quiet, not wanting to attract more attention than I have already. I begin to quietly inch back into the corner of the canopy, hiding in the shadows.

"A well-chosen act, my friend." Thranduil says, holding the stone up to the light of the lamp. His attention suddenly swivels towards me, staring at me with a wicked grin as he lowers his arm.

"Come forth, little one." He beckons me towards him. I resent his comment 'little one' but even so, I walk forwards slowly until I'm directly in front of him.

"What are you do-" Bilbo is cut off in the middle of his question as Thranduil flips me around, my back to his front as he holds an engraved dagger to my throat. I cry out as he pins my hands behind me, the dagger pressing against the soft skin of my neck.

"What are you doing?" Yells Bilbo as he panics at the situation.

"I…" Thranduil begins, a sly smile decorating his face. "Am going to negotiate with Oakenshield." He says, ordering his guards to lead Bilbo out of the tent in Sindarin.

"What… are you doing?!" I scream as Thranduil releases his grip on me and throws me into the arms of three impending guards. Two of them grab either of my arms and stretching them out, the last pressing my back forwards so that my shoulders are distorted painfully behind me. Thranduil smirks and walks back towards the desk, pulling an empty oak chest from under it. He carefully pulls out a red ruby and replaces it with the Arkenstone.

"I demand you to tell me what's happening!" I yell as loud as I can, earning a slight push from the guard behind me, a sharp pain striking my shoulders.

"You dare demand a King?" Thranduil asks me, turning around and looking at me calmly.

"Yes, I do. And I demand you to tell me what's happening!" I repeat haughtily. Thranduil rushes towards me, leaning down so his face is directly in front of mine. I turn my face to the side, only to find Thranduil's fingers on my chin, twisting my face back towards him forcefully.

"Take her to the guard tend and restrain her." He commands the guards holding me, never losing eye contact with me. I fight as I'm pulled out of the canopy, but I soon realize that it's to no avail and just saps my energy. I scream at Lord Thranduil in Khuzdul, cursing him and all his kin. I'm dragged through the woods until the guards have apparently reached their destination; a lonely tent with an open doorway and wooden column in the middle, reaching from the ground to the ceiling.

"You will be here for the night's length." The apparent guard leader tells me vaguely. I grumble and spit at them as they tie my hands behind my back and to the column. I shift uncomfortably to sit with my legs crossed, but this creates a cramp in my sides. I rest my head back, close my eyes, and sigh tiredly. I wish I had stayed at Erebor with Fili instead of accepting Bilbo's offer and coming to meet with Thranduil. I feel as if I am to cry when I see my fiance's face in my mind, his golden hair like a lion's mane and his brown eyes staring into mine with adoration and undeniable love.

I hear approaching footsteps, coming closer with every second. I know who it is even without opening my eyes. Thranduil's cold and bitter voice cuts through the silent forest night like a blade. I open my eyes to see him standing in front of me, a triumphant glimmer in his eyes.

"I see you no longer demand anything from me." He says, pacing in full circles around me. I attempt to trip him multiple times, but he has too great a balance to fall.

"Have you not the honor to untie me at least?" I ask him, trying to mask the hope in my voice. He titters and kneels beside me, pushing a stray strand of my deep brown hair out of my face. I jerk my face away from his hand and fight the urge to bite him. He can see the restrain in my eyes, I know it. He smirks.

"You do realise that when I offer Thorin either you, or the Arkenstone.. he will choose his royalty over one of his own." I look down, breaking the hold on my chin.

"Fili loves me, Thranduil. And Thorin is a better man than you will ever be." I tell the elf angrily, staring at the ground between my legs.

"Will he love you still after tonight?" Thranduil asks, confusing me.

"What do you-" I begin, but I'm cut off as Thranduil pulls my head forwards and forces me into a deep kiss.


	2. -Chapter II-

**Title: One King to Another- Chapter I**

**Author: Cleo Harrison**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Rating:** **M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by**

**J.R.R Tolkien, (Writer) or Peter Jackson, (Director)**

-Karma's P.O.V-

I fight against Thranduil, managing to smash his head away from mine,smashing my forehead to his so hard, I feel dizzy when he falls backwards. I feel aching behind my eyes and a pain swelling in my head.

"You little-" Thranduil starts, rising from the ground and beginning towards me again. His anger consumes him so he cannot finish his sentence, storming towards me with a deadly gleam in his eyes. He passes me up, untying the hard chains that tie my arms to the column. I begin to walk away from the column, but I am naive the think that he would ever let me go.

"Oh, Karma. You really thought it would be that easy?" Thranduil asks me, pulling the chains on either side of the column back harshly, sending me flying into the air to collide against the column. He ties the chains up higher on the column, leaving me suspended and face to face with him. I feel a broken rib in my chest as I squirm, trying to get out of his grasp. I cry out, feeling the pain surge through me, cutting me open.

"LetMeGo!" I shout, disoriented and frightened. I know he can understand my babbling but he pretends not to either way. He runs a cold finger down my shoulder, leaning back in to kiss me. I'm trapped between his body and the column behind me, and cannot move at all.

"Stop, just stop!" I scream at him, but to no avail. He pulls my head to the side, revealing the bare skin of my neck. He kisses my neck slowly, and trails up to my ear. I try to kick him, but in the way he tied me, my ankles, hips, chest, and neck are all held against the column tightly. I make a quick decision and slam my head against the pole as hard as I can, knocking myself unconscious.

…

When I awaken, I find myself in the same position, tied to the column. The only difference is that Thranduil is gone. I smirk and hope that I had disappointed him when I fell unconscious. I see that it's now daytime through the narrow opening serving as a door. I feel soreness in my chest and shoulders, and a need to stretch fills me.

"Fili, Bilbo, Kili, Thorin, anybody just… help me." I whisper, praying for my love and my friends to find me and help me, but I know it will not come to be. I close my eyes and think of the company. Fat Bombur with too much meat on his bones. Balin with his wisdom and courage. Kili with his wit and humor. Dwalin with his strength and aggressiveness. And finally, Fili, with his bravery, cunning and beauty. I remember calling him a lion the first time we met. It had been at a pub in the blue mountains where I worked as a serving maid.

I had come to set them another round of Lotrita beer, and Fili had joked with me about how I was tall for a lass of Dwarvish blood. I remember telling him about my strange mix of genetics, and he had been one of the first not to judge me on it. He had found my strangeness… somehow amazing.

While lost in thought, I had not realized that 4 armed guards had entered the tent. When I snap out of my reverie, I find one of the guards unclasping the shackles on my hands, and the others standing at attention, probably if I should attempt to run. Once I fall to the ground, landing hard, the elves take me by the arms and lead me from the tent.

"Where are we…going?" I ask, yawning tiredly.

"Silence!" The guard to my right orders me.

"I was just asking-" I'm cut off as a second guard orders me silent

"Silence!" I give up and follow their lead through the forest with no clear pathway leading us. I see the border of the forest tree line ahead, though I cannot see past it. When we reach the border, I find myself looking down at Erebor's gate, broken and mangled before us. Thranduil is straddling his elk and barking commands to the hundreds of Elven soldiers behind him. The guards slowly make their way through the crowd, dragging me along with them as we approach Thranduil.

"Let go of me!" I yell for what seems like the hundredth time in the past two days. Thranduil is distracted by the ruckus I'm making and looks over at me, a smirk playing on his lips. I'm thrown to the front of the army as Thranduil dismounts Turuboris, (His elk) and walks towards me. I see Thorin and the rest of the company, armed and ready for a fight. They stand on top of the makeshift barricade of boulders blocking the entrance to Erebor.

Kili is apparently the first to see me, as he yells to the rest of the group in panic as he points at me. I see Fili, who had been talking to Thorin, look up in shock and fear. I bow my head as Thranduil chuckles at the looks of astonishment on their faces. When I look up after a few moments, the look on Fili's face is heartbreakng. It displays anger, confusion, worry, love, and terror.

Thorin's glare falls upon me, his stare implying that I'm just another difficulty to add to the list. Fili is yelling loudly at all of the dwarves around him, probably trying to discover why I am at the mercy of the merciless King of Mirkwood. All of a sudden, Bilbo's reddish-brown hair bobs into view over the stone railing, and fear grips me as I realise what he's doing. He is telling Fili what happened last night.

Thorin must have overheard the conversation because his eyes turn hateful and deadly as he turns towards Bilbo, rage in his stance. He storms over towards the Hobbit, threateningly waving his fists and yelling.

At first I believe that he is upset that I was captured, but when I hear the word 'Arkenstone' escape his lips, I know that it had been a naive thought. Fili and Thorin both charge Bilbo, but are caught by Kili, Dwalin, Balin, and Nori before they can strike him. I know that if they had not restrained Thorin and Fili, then Bilbo would be laying, dead, at the base of the stone barricade. Fili wrenches out of his brother's grip, nodding calmly and walking back towards the railing.

"Have they harmed you, Karma?" He calls to me, anger evident in his voice. I consider the question, not wanting to lie to him.

"No." I yell back, guilt spreading through my body at the lie. As if to clarify the lie, my broken rib begins to burn in my chest, and I can barely keep from groaning. I look up at Thranduil, the gleam in his eye reminding me that not only did they harm me physically, but also emotionally. The kiss last night had been playing through my mind, over and over, seeming more vile and disgusting each time I replay it.

"What is your purpose of bringing Karma here?" Fili yells towards the King, though he unmistakably already knows the answer to come.

"To make a bargain." Thranduil says, smirking at the dwarves with unhidden hatred. Thorin steps to the front of the group, glaring down at the elves.

"And what bargain do you wish to gain from us, exactly?" He asks with ignorance clear in his voice. I wish they would just skip ahead to the part where Thorin picks the Arkenstone and I get my head ripped off my the stupid elves.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror," Thranduil begins, taking his time.

"I wish of you to make a decision. You may choose either the girl… or the 'Kings Jewel'." My breath hitches as I only just realise the amount of cruelty the statement contains. I see Fili's face turn pale, a knowing scowl on his lips.

"Simple." Thorin says, a calm smile flowing over his lips. I feel tears coming into my eyes, and I slowly turn and walk back into the crowd of elves, not wanting to see Thorin's face.

"Give Karma back to us." I hear Thorin say, yelling louder so as I do not miss his words. I freeze in stunned silence, feeling all eyes turned to me. I squeak as a pair of rough hands pull me from the army, throwing me out in front of Thranduil.

"Oh, Thorin. Are you sure? The gold is behind you, and the Arkenstone will give you the right to own it, claim it." Thranduil taunts, making it clear that he wishes to give up the arkenstone instead of me. I slap his hand away from my shoulder as he reaches to place his hand on it, a hateful glare on my face. Thorin's eyes display uncertainty, but I see many members of the company nodding their heads, about to yell at him for even considering any other option.

Thorin shakes his head, his body displaying tough stature and sureness.

"Arkenstone." He says, not looking at any of the dwarves beside him, ignoring their existence completely.


	3. -Chapter III-

-Karma's POV-

I hear the angered shouts echo through the valley, the dwarves begging and arguing with Thorin to change his decision. I bow my head and walk backwards into the crowd, feeling tears swell in my eyes. I shake my head disbelievingly, and turn around. I run angrily and forcefully through the crowd, shoving past anyone who blocks my way. I hear Thranduil's loud, triumphant laughter chase me down as I run away from him. Away from him, away from Erebor, and away from Thorin.

I finally allow myself to cry, letting out what has been trapped for days inside of me. I run, not knowing where I'm running to, just knowing what I'm running from. I reach the edge of the warline, breaking the perfect square as I run past the bewildered elves. I cover the land fast, slowing after a painful pressure builds in my side. I lean over, clutching at the cramp and breathing heavily.

I'm relieved as I hear silence behind me, grateful that no one had followed me. I suddenly realize that I don't know where I am. Trees surround me on every side, leading me to suspect that I'm somewhere in Mirkwood. 'I must have run quite a long way,' I think to myself, allowing my body to crumple onto the bright green grass. I use one of my sleeves to wipe tears from my eyes, determined not to shed any more tears.

The forest isn't silent as much as I would like it to be, but the birdsong isn't terrible either. The thrushes and blue jays in Mirkwood sing melodic tunes as if playing the greatest instruments invented. I allow my eyes to close and my head to fall to the ground, lying in the soft pillow of grass under me. I stay like this for what seems like hours, listening to the bird song and falling asleep _very_... _very _slowly.

-Two years later…-

"Well done, Karma." The training mistress tells me as I take down yet another sparring partner. I smile at the red-headed elf and bow enthusiastically, turning away from downed Eruvain. He catches at my ankle and tugs playfully, pulling me down onto the ground. We wrestle around for a few moments, Mistress Tauriel watching us with amusement. I'm finally able to get a chokehold over Eruvain and tighten it, laughing at the surprised look on his face.

"Fine! I yeild. Yeild!" He yells, flustered. I climb off of him, letting go. Walking over to Mistress Tauriel, I smile and bow again, making up for my last failed attempt. She smiles kindly and says;

"Karma, you have improved a great deal over these months. Lord Thranduil is even thinking of promoting you to sub-captain." I feel my eyes widen and my breath hitch.

"But, Miss Tauriel-" She cuts me off.

"Just Tauriel, if you might."

"Tauriel… I'm not sure of my willingness to have such a task laid on my shoulders. I still have not forgotten about Erebor and what Thranduil did." I tell the warrior in front of me. Her eyes become angry and impatient.

"Karma, Thorin gave you up for a stone. Thranduil has provided you with a suitor and a life. The blonde dwarf has probably forgotten all of you." She says, a flicker of memory flowing into her eyes, along with a long-forgotten tear still hiding in the corner. Her words wound me deeply, though I know they are most likely true. I think of my blonde warrior… or at least who _used_ to be mine.

I think of Bilbo, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin… but I leave the thought of the leader of the company out of my mind, still feeling his betrayal in my heart. After I had run to the forest, I had been found by Tauriel and Legolas while on a patrol. They had taken me back to my captors, who had offered me a position in the guard. I had quickly accepted, not wanting to make trouble with Thranduil or his kin. But my answer had not all been based on favors. I wanted to get back at Thorin for abandoning me, even though it hadn't really been him. It had been the gold sickness, but his choice had still burnt me to the core.

Tauriel has walked away from me, leaving Eruvain and I to ourselves. We glance surreptitiously at each other, a little smile playing on both of our lips. Soon, we burst into laughter and he comes over, his 6"2 height making me remember the 5"2 hybrid that I really am. He notices the flash of uncertainty in my eyes and smiles softly at me.

"Come, Karma. Let us go to the feasting now." I smile back up at him, and he leads me through the twisting halls of Mirkwood. During the long walk, I think about how Eru and I have been best friends since my stay at Mirkwood had started. He had been one of the first to show me how to wield a sword, than a longbow. I had taken to the longbow better, though, because I have a good sense of aim and direction. We must walk through the prisonry along our way to the feasting hall, and we are about to enter it.

I hear mumbling and curses in my own language, and I stop suddenly. I walk over towards the cell where the voice is coming from, to see Kili behind the barred cell door. I blanch and step back a few paces, almost stumbling over the edge and into the crevice below. He sees me, eyes brightening and hopeful.

"Karma… have they captured you too? We can find a way to get back to Thorin together!" He says in a flurry of words, but I manage to catch on.

"Eru, may I speak to the dwarf alone please?" I ask my friend, glancing beseechingly at him.

"Karma, you know Lord Thranduil does not speak highly of conversing with prisoners." He says, and I have half a mind to curse Thranduil and his stupid high-and-mightiness.

"Eru… please?" I ask, knowing that he would allow it sooner or later. And I'm relieved to find that it would be sooner. He glances uncertainly at Kili, and then back to me.

"Fine. Ten minutes no more." I nod and smile warmly at him before turning back to Kili, hearing Eruvain's footsteps echoing away.

"Karm, are you okay? Have they harmed you? I came to find you but that blasted prince found me and took me here. Thorin made Fili stay but I managed to sneak out… You're okay… you're really okay." He says, convincing himself. I kneel on the ground outside of his cell, him doing the same on the inside.

"Kili, what is wrong with your face?" I ask, reaching my hand through the iron bars to push back his black bangs, exposing an open and infected gash on his forehead. I gasp and almost fall backwards, the severness of the wound startling me. Kili quickly brushes his bangs back over the cut, reassuring me.

"Karma, its fine. I… I tripped and fell on my way in." I don't think Kili knows how terrible of a liar he is.

"Kili, this was done by an elvish whip." I state, trying to bring the truth from him.

"Okay, fine. Thranduil may have done some interrogating about Erebor. Wasn't nothing I couldn't handle." He says.

"Karma. It's time to come now." I hear Eruvain's voice to my left.

"No." I say, refusing to go until Kili is cared for.

"Karm-" Eru begins,

"No. I will not go until Ki- this dwarf is cared for." I tell him, coldly glaring at him.

"Karma, why does he consider your request if you are a prisoner… and why are you wearing an elvish guard uniform…?" Kili asks, realization beginning to fill his voice. I glance back down at him, sorrow in my eyes and heart.

"I-"

"Karma. Come now." Eru says, his authoritative manner taking over. I realize that I have no choice but to follow after him, and bow my head in a sign of submissiveness. Eru nods and begins to walk from the room, leaving me to tow behind.

"Bloody elves. They ruined you, Karma. You aren't her anymore! You are a _cîàn_!" He yells after me, and I can hear the sobs in his voice. I feel tears swelling in my eyes. I have to get Kili out of here. He cannot be here. I will free him.

_Dwarvish meanings; Cîàn- Traitor/Backstabber_

**A/N- Okay, so hey. I thought this chapter was a little worse than the other ones, but I was writing all. night. long. Okay, so I hope the next chapter will be better. Review please! :)**


	4. -Chapter IV-

**Title: One King to Another- Chapter IV**

**Author: KarmaKitten**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Chp Rating: M for smut, Trigger warning- For any whom have expirienced forced sexual activities, be cautious when reading this chapter because of rape scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by**

**J.R.R Tolkien, (Writer) or Peter Jackson, (Director)**

**A/N- Okay, so I've now planned for the whole story to be in Karma's P.o.v, I hope I haven't disappointed anyone, but there you are. Thanks for reading. :)**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SMUT, DO NOT READ PAST THE '{' UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER '}'**

**~Karma's P.O.V~**

"Karma, why are you not eating your food?" I hear Eru's voice speaking to me, but I ignore it and continue twirling my fork around over the asparagus and rice on my plate. My fist on my cheek and my elbow on the table, I'm not exactly the perfect image of etiquette. Eru grabs my shoulder, wrenching me out of my daydreams. I glare at him, sticking a grain of rice in my mouth and wrinkling my nose up at him. He gapes at my impoliteness and turns around abruptly, eating his food with an elvish gentleness. He looks back towards me, obviously hoping that I had taken his actions as an example. I roll my eyes and shove more food in my mouth, stifling a giggle when Eru puts food in his mouth and chews it with his mouth open.

"Eh-hem." I hear Thranduil clear his voice at the end of the table, clearly unamused with our impoliteness. I look down immediately, not wanting him to see my face. Eru curtains his face with his usual calmness again, nodding his head and eating quietly once again. I scoot my chair away from the table, the chair legs causing a screech to go through the room as they run over the stone floor. I grimace and stand, excusing myself quietly and walking from the room, feeling everyone's eyes upon me as I leave.

As soon as I'm out of the doorway, I break into a run, heading towards the prisonry. I can't remember exactly which cell it was, so I looked in to various ones along the way, most of them empty. When I arrive at Kili's, I find him sitting on the stone bench, apparently sleeping. I clap to wake him, but when he doesn't stir, I reach through the bars and jostle his arm. I yelp when he suddenly goes into motion, grabbing my arm and pulling hard, the rest of my body colliding with the cell door. I feel the cold bars hit my head and the skin under my hair open, blood trickling down the side of my face. I gasp as Kili releases his grip only to pull again, but this time I brace myself on the door and don't allow myself to slam into it again.

He smirks and lets go, glaring at me with a certain hatred. I stare at him disbelievingly, raising my hand to the wound on the back of my head. When my hand comes away, I bring it in front of my face to see it covered in red blood. I always thought of Kili as the 'writer not a fighter' kind of man, not one who would do such a thing as this.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"Don't 'what the hell' me. The elves have corrupted you, I don't even know who you are anymore. They have made you one of them."

"Kili, if it hadn't been for Thorin, I wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"My uncle cared for you, and you know bloody well that it wasn't him who traded you for the Arkenstone." His words sink through my skin and into my bloodstream, making a flurry of emotions swell into my heart. The worst thing is…, I know his words are true.

"Kili, I'm to be married in a weeks time to one I do not love. I was offered a position in the guard or death. I have been made into one I do not wish to be. Do not dare begin to call me a traitor." I say, backing away from his cell, still clutching my wounded head.

Once I've gotten back to my chambers, I slam the door angrily and begin to untie my bloodied braids from my hair. Kili's words had gotten to me in a way nothing else ever had. 'They have made you one of them' especially had hurt. My maid, Liril, comes running at the sound of the slammed door.

"M'lady, what is the matter?" She asks, eyes wide and concerned. I do not wish to break down in front of her, so I thank her for her concern quickly and ask her to run a bath. She nods and rushes off to the bathing room and I soon hear the sound of running water. I thank her as she leaves the bathroom and I walk in, shutting the door behind me. Liril has left a dark grey robe on the countertop, and many bottles of scented body wash on the tub perimeter. The bathtub is about as big as a small pool, with plenty of room to swim around. Slight mist floats over the surface of the water, indicating that it's hot.

I let my clothes slide to the floor, my hair having already been undone. I walk up the step and then down into the bath, the hot water tingling against my bare skin. As I submerge under the water, the dried blood melts into the water, tinting it slightly pink. The open wound burns terribly when the water flows into it, and I fight the urge to weep at the painful sensation. When I come up for air, I do not notice the figure standing in the doorway of the bathing chamber. I swim to the far side of the bath, submerging once in a while to touch the bottom of the seven-foot pool.

Once I reach the other side, I lift my weight out of the shallows and onto the shore, running a hand through my clean hair. The wound is still bleeding slightly, but it is not anything that time cannot heal. Standing up, I walk towards a wall of shelves, picking up a random bottle and reading the label; _Brùn vîre_ \- Traditional rose. The title leads me to believe that it is a perfume, as are many of the other bottles. I read many of the labels, including- _ravé éaer/Roaring ocean, usquè lebéthrôn/Smoked Tree, _and _silmé/starlight._ I pick up the 'starlight' one, curious as to the fact that starlight even has a scent.

Spraying it into the air, I smell pine trees, grass, cool wind, smoke, flowers and everything from nature. The scent forces me to close my eyes, breathing in the smell of freedom and love. The figure in the doorway speaks up, causing me to jump in fright, dropping the glass vial. The vial shatters on the ground, the smell filling the room.

"Karma. I am sorry to startle you." I'm too frightened to move, wondering who would dare walk into a lady's bathing chamber while tis occupied. The figure steps forwards, the lights above the mirrors casting his ghostly features into view.

"Althidôn." I state, recognizing the face of my suitor.

"Karma." He says, mockingly. I hate Althidôn more than I hate Thorin at this point. He is always mocking my human name and calling it 'uneducated' and 'unevolved'. I quickly grab a white towel from a nearby shelf, wrapping it around myself hurriedly.

"Now, now. It's nothing I won't see later." He says, a cruel streak in his voice.

"Althidôn, get the hell out of here." I almost yell, glaring at him with all of the hatred possible.

"Ah. There is the impolite _N`Tel`Quess _I know and loathe." He titters at me, only stepping forwards. He begins to walk around the poolside, smirking evilly at me.

"Speak for yourself, _Otuuk Fe`Saigne_." I reply, remembering this insult from my elvish classes.

"_Xhan._" He exchanges, and we continue like this until I finally end the fight of words with an insult that I know for certain will send his blood boiling.

"_U`Raanu_." He lunges at me, grabbing one of my fists and attempting to slap me with his other hand. I grab his hand before it makes contact with my face, using what Tauriel had taught me in defence class against him. I bring up my knee, connecting it with the sensitive flesh of his gut. He sucks in a breath, releasing my hand and clutching at his stomach. I waste no time feeling proud or laughing, but instead running from the bathing room and into my main bedroom.

I run into a tall figure of whom I know very well and am very happy to see.

"Eruvain, help me!" I cry, hugging him around the waist.

"Karma, what is wrong?" He asks, concerned.

"Althidôn attacked me while in my bathing chambers, he attempted to strike me." I say, feeling tears rise to my eyes. I have been doing too much crying of late, but I cannot seem to help it.

"Althidôn." Eru's voice displays malice and hatred, and he tries pushing past me and into the bathing room. I hold him back with one hand, the other clutching my towel to my slender frame.

"How are you here?" I ask, wondering why he had been lurking in my bedchambers.

"Lord Thranduil has requested your presence. He sent me to bring you to him." I nod, understanding. Althidôn comes rushing through the door, apparently having recovered from my blow.

"Karma, bring yourself over here so as I may punish you as I seem fit." He yells, either not noticing Eru behind me or not caring. I'm astonished that he even thinks that I would do such a thing, and raise one of my eyebrows. I decide to push him to his absolute limit and repeat my earlier insult.

"What makes you think that I would do this, _U`Raanu_?" He basically growls at me before lunging once more, but Eruvain is in front of me before I'm attacked. Althidôn backs up a bit, before a sly smirk conceals his nasty grimace.

"You cannot hold me from my _ethlun._" He states, grinning wickedly past Eru at me.

"I may if you wish to harm her." Eru defends me, hatred boiling over in his voice.

"Actually, the law says that I may do what I wish with her after we are engaged." Althidôn says, making a harsh, but valid point. Eruvain looks back towards me, a helpless look on his demeanor.

"Now get out of my way." Althidôn orders, shoving Eru from his path. Before leaving the room, Eru whispers urgently to me;

"I will find Lady Tauriel." I nod, hoping she is on a nighttime patrol and close to my main corridor. Althidôn advances towards me, his wicked smile only growing wider as I feel myself begin to cower. He thrashes his hand out towards me, grabbing a fistful of my wet hair. He forcefully tugs me towards my bed, throwing me onto it while ripping my towel from my grasp. He lifts his tunic off over his head, soon following are his shoes, belt, trousers, and undergarments.

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

Before I have a chance to react, he leaps onto the bed and over me, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head with all of his weight. He holds my hands down with one hand while the other roughly kneads my left breast, eliciting cries of pain more than pleasure from me. I raise my left leg to kick him between the legs, but he pins it down painfully beneath his knee. He leans his head down to suck and lick my right breast while still kneading my left. I writhe beneath him, trying to shake him off.

He releases my swollen breast from his hand and brings the latter down to his erection, trailing it down my stomach and towards my entrance. I begin to yell for help, but He brings his elbow down into my mouth, stifling my cries.

"Hmmm, is poor little Karma…" He begins, making a mocking gasp.

"A _virgin_?!" He asks, releasing my mouth for an answer.

"No, you filthy bastard! I've been with Fili before, who is in fact my tru-" He cuts me off.

"I don't care if he is your true love or not. My father is marrying me to you so as we will be

paid by Thranduil." The revelation makes me freeze for a minute. I had known that I would be given a suitor, but not that Thranduil would pay someone for it. Althidôn re-covers my mouth, his erection now between my legs and at my entrance. I begin writheing higher, but under his stifling weight, I'm virtually helpless. He moves his body upwards swiftly, his erection stretching me painfully. The action sends me into unconsciousness, black mist being thrown in front of my eyes.

When I awaken, Althidôn is still thrusting into me wildly, making me cry out in pain.

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The door slams open, a bright light coming from the hallway. The light seems blurry to me, as does everything else in my immediate environment. Strong arms push Althidôn off of me and pull me to them gently, a soft fabric covering me in warmth. I hear the quiet whispers of Lady Tauriel as she holds me to her through the blanket, her hand stroking my hair softly. I begin to weep silently as I hear the sound of Althidôn and Eruvain arguing, yelling ensuing quickly. Tauriel whispers reassurances to me, and lifts my lightweight form from the bed, my body aching everywhere. The bounce of her step beneath me indicates that she's carrying me somewhere, which I would usually detest if I wasn't in such pain. I weep into the fabric of Tauriel's dress, soon making it soaked.

I'm soon lain in the arms of someone else, the smell of pine trees and smoke about him. Lord Thranduil cradles me like a small child, worry thick in his voice. I can hear his voice, but cannot distinguish the words he speaks. I continue to weep, allowing the warmth of the blanket around my body to comfort me. He physically sighs and hands me back to Tauriel, making an order. Tauriel takes me somewhere, to where I do not know, but I'm soon lain on a soft, thick surface. I open my eyes, finding everything clearer than it had been before. Tauriel's face looms over me, in front of a ceiling pattern that I've not seen before.

"Sleep, Karma." She says soothingly, pulling up another layer of blankets over me.

"W...where am I?" I ask, not paying any heed to her previous instruction.

"My chambers. You will sleep here for tonight." Her answer surprises me, and I wonder aloud where she will sleep.

"But… what about you?" I ask, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down gently.

"I have to go punish a certain ex-fiance of yours." She says, and it takes me a second to register what she has said. Once the meaning sinks in, a small smile covers my face and I nod, falling asleep the second that I close my eyes.

**A/N- Okay, so that was a little hard to write. I loved writing the Kili hate scene even if I shouldn't have. Please review, and thank you! Please go check out Skywolf42's hobbit stories, they are all amazing! Thank you for reading!**

_**Elvish meanings;**_

_U`Raanu- Elf with no honor/home_

_Xhan- Bitch_

_Otuuk Fe`Saigne_.- Warg Kisser

_N`Tel`Quess- Non-elf/ Unworth_


End file.
